The lion king Simba's big secret
by kupanda
Summary: Nala's pro we nether talked about the stampede about what happed to Simba after or about Scars regain, it's like as if Simba's hiding something from me, I just don't understand, I just don't".
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the lion king or the characters in it.

The lion king Simba's big secret

Chapter 1

Nala's pro

"Ever since the stampede, ever since Simba's disappearance, my best friend, lover, husband, hasn't been the same, ever since we reunited that night in the jungle, Simba wasn't the same lion I used to remember before everything changed, even when Simba became king and I became his queen we nether talked about the stampede about what happed to Simba after or about Scars regain, it's like as if Simba's hiding something from me, I just don't understand, I just don't".

Normal pro

Thump Thump Thump Thump. Nala smiled as she listened to her mates heart beat slowly as Simba slept on his back with Nala lying next to him with her head on his chest, Nala has been awake for hours thinking to herself about, everything really.

Last night was a night that Simba and Nala had spent some time alone together. It was so romantic, led under the stars star gazing and talking until they fell asleep.

She then reached up and nuzzled Simba whispering "Simba wake up honey, the pride are going to notice that were missing",

"Oh come on Nal, 5 more minutes…." mumbled, Simba sleepily. Why is he always cute when he does that? Thought Nala.

10mins later (human)

The two lions stretched to their feet and padded towards pride rock. "Do you really think the pride hasn't noticed that we are gone yet, it's just after sun rise", commented Simba. "I hope not, not many members of the pride are up and moving yet sweetie", replied Nala.

At pride rock

As the couple entered the main cave, they were greeted by Sarabi and Sarafina, "were have you to been?" asked Sarabi "we've been worried sick about you two". "Mother you don't have to worry really, were not cubs anymore" replied Simba. The three lionesses looked at him confused. "Kiara….over protective father alert", Sarafina whispered to Nala, Nala giggled at her comment.

Simba who had herd all of this rolled his eyes " fine, sorry we didn't tell you, we went and spent the night out, sorry mother", Simba said and nuzzling his mother.

After that Simba went on to do his kingly duties around the pride lands and the three lioness went to go on the morning hunt with the rest of the pride.

"Were have you two been" asked Kula, they had finished the hunt and were settling down to eat. "What are you talking about?" asked Nala, blushing. "You know full well what I mean, you two weren't in the den last night and you appear at what time this morning", replied Kula with a wink. "Oh, we were stargazing together and fell asleep, that's all, it hard to get some time alone these days", explained Nala. "If you don't mind me asking Nala, have you ever talked about anything to do with, well, you know, the stamped or Scars regain or anything", asked Kula. "No why do you ask?" questioned Nala.

"So you don't know about what happened to Simba after the stampede", replied Kula "well we all know a few days later Timon and Pumba found him passed out in the dessert don we, and what this got to do with Chumvi anyway?" explained Nala.

"Well do you feel as if Simba is hiding anything from you, because I have this feeling about Chumvi hiding something from me, you know when Scar exiled all the males from the pride including Chumvi", replied Kula. This must be serious, thought Nala, she thought she had the battle with a laughing, dirty minded Kula, like it has all ways been, every time her and Simba sneak a way for some alone time.

"To think about it Kula, yes I think Simba has been hiding things from me, I was only thinking about it this morning", said Nala with a frown.

"Ask him then", replied Kula

"What no, why don't you ask Chumvi then", agued Nala

"Fine belongs as you ask Simba", said Kula

"You ask Chumvi tonight and I will ask Simba as well, ok, deal" replied Nala

"Deal" said Kula.

Simba and Kovu arrived and the pride started to eat.

That night

Nala's pro

The pride was on their way to bed, Simba and Kovu arrived back after a hard day of their duties, I don't know if to be happy to see him or not, I don't want to ask Simba tonight he looks way to tiered, as I greeted my mate with a nuzzle on the cheek. "Hey sweetie", I whispered

"Hey Nal, you ok?" Simba whispered back with a smile.

We turned around and watched Kovu greet Kiara and wonder in to the cave.

"Err you want to go to bed, you look tiered?" I asked

"Ok, err are you ok? You seem…." Muttered Simba

"Ok I'm fine, it's just you and Kovu have been gone a while, and I was getting worried, that's all" I replied

"Are you sue" asked Simba.

"My king Simba, you're winding yourself up over nothing, let's go to bed" I whispered.

After that we entered the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

Nala pro

After the lionesses hunt, they ate their fill and then the lioness went off to lie around in the sun and gossip.

"Nala come on talk to me I know you're a wake", pestered Kula. Nala had been avoiding Kula all morning and dreaded telling her that she didn't talk to Simba. Nala looked up at her childhood friend and asked "are you ok",

Kula stared straight at Nala "you didn't talk to him didn't you, why?" Kula asked.

"Kula I know you won't understand, that Simba was very tiered last night, he could barely keep his eyes open let alone talk about his past" replied Nala.

"Fine I get it, but you will be thinking different after what I've got out of Chumvi, guess what I even found out Simba's Bisexual" enplaned Kula.

"Kula, I already know that Simba's Bisexual, what's wrong with that", Nala justified.

"well nothing, I thought you didn't know, well err yea err you definitely won't know the next bit, Simba travelled around the world with Timon and Pumba and he even made a band with Chumvi and Malka and got big Simba was even the singer he even did a few things on TV shows and in musical theatre."

"What!" Nala shouted.

"So you didn't know about that Nala". Kula asked.

"Kula why didn't Simba say anything", muttered Nala.

Flash back

After Simba's roar claiming back the lands after Scars regain.

(After the end of lion king 1)

It was raining very hard, the pride made their way to the main cave to seek shelter.

"Simba, what have you been up to for all these years, tell use everything" said Sarabi embracing her son for the hundredth time in an hour.

"Well I got rescued by Timon and Pumba there and when traveling and stuff…"

No one looked interested at all "ok let's sleep". Muttered Simba. "I know everyone is tiered but come on, is it just a question to make me feel welcome again or something but really there not really not interested, fine there's no point telling them" Simba muttered to himself as he left the cave, that's when Nala really started to wonder.

Back to the present

"Nala don't you believe that Simba didn't tell you and use anything?" asked Kula

"Kula I just remember the night Simba returned and Sarabi asked him what's he'd been doing for the past how many years", Nala asked.

"Err sort of he didn't tell use much" replied Kula.

"No one listened to him, he left the cave muttering that's there's no point telling use if we're not going to listen to him" explained Nala.

"Sort of, he kind of does have a point" Kula murmured quietly.

"If Simba is not too tiered tonight, I will talk to him ok", Nala finished.

That night

Nala's pro

I waited outside the main cave at pride rock, for Simba and Kovu come back from their rounds, when they appeared they didn't seem that tiered so I might as well talk to him, I can't wait any longer, I thought as Simba approached me and gave me a nuzzle. "Hey Nal, you ok? Sorry we were late" whispered Simba.

"Its ok honey, is it alright to have a talk in private please?" I replied.

"Yes, sure, is there something wrong?" asked Simba as he followed me to a small cave behind pride rock.

"Simba, I just think that you've not been honest with me" I said

"What you mean recently" asked Simba.

"Well any time" I replied, Simba looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I mean we haven't talked about the time between the stampede and when we met in the jungle all those years later" I whispered slowly, frightened of the way he would react.

"Well err, well, you've been talking to Kula about it haven't you?" Simba asked. I looked at him.

"Chumvi told me, that he told Kula that we met not long Chumvi was exiled by Scar and we formed a band together with Malka." Simba explained.

"Oh yes, erm tell me everything this time and don't miss anything out ula wise your defiantly dead meat, mate" I snapped.

So Simba stated his story….


End file.
